Viper of the 'RedHaired' Pirates
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Challenge accepted from 'crazzyredhead'. Lily Potter was the sister of Monkey D. Dragon and has a daughter, Viper. At age of 6, Fawkes takes Viper to the OP world and she meets her grandfather and then Shanks and becomes a pirate. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Viper of the 'Red-Haired' Pirates**

AN: I accepted a challenge from _**crazzyredhead: **__Lily Potter was not born in the Harry Potter realm. She is sister to Dragon. Anyway she was born with magic plus Haki. Some how she opened a portal when she was a little girl. She hit her head forgetting everything. When Albus puts the blood wards on the house Harry's magic sends him to the one piece world. He will be found by Garp and raised. Moment he sees Harry's eyes he knows who's child this is and raises him._ _Options: __**(1)**__ This can be a fem story. __**(2)**__You don't have to, have Lily or James dead. They could have somehow lived and were in hospital... UP to you. __**(3)**__You could even girl Harry a twin. __**(4)**__You need to have Harry go back to the wizarding world to kill Voldemort. __**(5) **__Have Harry be a pirate. Also Harry should eat a devil fruit before going back to the wizarding world._ And the options that I choose was _**(1), (4), **_and _**(5)**_.

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

_At the Marine Headquarters…_

"MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL IS GONE! WHAT IF A PIRATE GOT HER AND HOLDING HER AGAINST HER WILL! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Monkey D. Garp was panicking as he was tearing the headquarters apart looking for his oldest child and his only daughter, Victoria. Victoria was an exact copy of her mother, his wife, before she died a couple of hours after giving birth to their only son, Monkey D. Dragon. Victoria had red flaming hair, intense emerald green eyes, and a heart shape face. And she was only six years old.

Dragon, who is about four years old, knew somehow that his older sister was not coming back. He was going to miss his older sister and her cooking as well. As everyone knows that their father, Garp could not cook to save his life. Dragon wished her luck wherever she was.

It would be months before Garp would accept the truth that his daughter was not coming back home. It was right there and then that he decided that he was going to train his son and maybe his grandchild to become strong marines, so they could defend themselves against whatever or whoever turn little Victoria. It was a sad for the ones at the Marine Headquarters as they would miss the cheerful attitude of Victoria.

_In England…_

A little girl with a severe headache woke up in the hospital, looking around she saw a man and a woman talking to a doctor. Suddenly, the doctor looked over at her and found that she was awake. So he came into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Pink and I have a few questions that I need to ask. How are you feeling, no aches or pain?" Dr. Pink asked.

The girl shook her head and said, "I'm alright, there's no pain."

Dr. Pink looked at his charts and then replied, "That's wonderful news. Now, can you tell me what your name is? Where are you from?"

The little girl tried to think, but all she could come up with was a blank. Tears started running down her face as she began to cry, "I can't remember, sir. What's going to happen to me, sir?"

The woman came into the room as she and her husband heard everything and hugged her as she tried to calm the little girl, "Its alright, my husband and I are going to adopt you and you can apart of our family. Would you like that?"

The little girl nodded as her future was looking up.

"Good. Now I will introduce ourselves. I'm Martha Evans and this is my husband, Mark Evans. And you are going to be Lily Evans." Mrs. Evans held a crying Lily as she was crying the tears of joy.

_About Twenty Years Later…_

A six year old Viper Potter was pulling weeds from the garden in the backyard of her Aunt's and Uncle's house as she lived there since she was one. There were bruises, burns, and cuts on her tiny body that no child should have. But thanks to the lies that the adult Dursleys spread about her, everyone in the neighborhood ignores the child abuse that is going on in the Dursley home and they even go as far as to say that the brat deserves it. It was sad and horrible childhood for little Viper.

But today was going to be different as a ball of flames appeared out of no where and a beautiful scarlet bird appeared out of the flames. Viper made sure not to make any noise in case her 'dear' family hears her and punishes her. As the bird began to sing, Viper began to panic, because the song would attract their attention and she did not need that. But she was beginning to get sleepy.

As she was about to fall asleep, she heard her aunt screaming at her, but soon everything became black and peaceful.

**(Scene Break)**

Fawkes was upset as he broke the bond between him and one Albus Dumbledore. When he first bonded with Albus, he had pure intentions, but now Dumbledore had stray far from the so called light. For the last decade, Fawkes watched how Dumbledore ruined so many lives and no one released it as they all believed that Dumbledore was good and all knowing. But the saddest was when Dumbledore ruined the life of one Viper Potter. Fawkes knew that Viper was being abuse severely at her relatives' house and Albus is allowing it to happen so Viper can become the weapon that he needed.

Fawkes had taken to spying on young Viper whenever he could and from what he could see the abuse is getting worse by the year. Fawkes had enough as broke the bond between Dumbledore and himself, flame over to the Dursleys, made Viper fall asleep, and flamed her to wherever there was a blood relative. Both Dumbledore and Fawkes knew that Lily Potter was adopted, but only Fawkes knew that Lily did not belong in this world as she came from a different world.

**(Scene Break)**

At Marine Headquarters…

Monkey D. Garp was working on the pile of paperwork that appeared on desk out of thin air. He swears that the paperwork had a magical ability to turn invisible and then visible just to make that person cry or have a break down. He also swears that paperwork is alive and in fact demons that came to torture them all. When suddenly, a ball of fire appeared in the middle of his office.

Jumping up, Garp carefully made his way to the ball of fire when it revealed a beautiful bird and a small child. Walking closer, Garp could see all of the injuries on the girl's body. Picking her up, he ran toward the medical bay in the headquarters. On the way there, Garp looked down at the girl and was shocked to see that she was awake, but what was really shocking, she had Victoria's green eyes. This little girl was his granddaughter. He began making plans for her training once she is out of the hospital.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or One Piece. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't.

It has been almost a year since Viper was taken in by her grandfather, Garp and she almost wished that she was back at the Dursleys as she was running through the jungle that grandpa Garp threw her in for some of his training for her to become a strong marine. She did not even want to be a marine in the first place she just wanted to be free to make her own decisions instead of having someone else decide what she should do. She wants to explore the seas and collect knowledge, history, and legends of different countries; she would do anything to do that, even if it means becoming a pirate to do so. But she did not want to say that to Garp and make him disappointed in her, but she will have to do something or else she won't survive his fists of love and his so called training. But she is lucky as Garp is busy with the after math of the execution of Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King. Even though it has been about five years since his execution.

"AHHHHH!" Viper screamed as a huge white tiger began to chase her. It was so huge that she was just a side dish for it and it could swallow her whole and still be hungry for more. Curse her grandpa for these crazy idea on how to train her.

A lot of changes happened since she first arrived at the Marineford, she gotten taller and more filled out with all of the food that she was fed and some muscles that came from training with her grandpa and other high ranking marines. It was after six months that people and marines stopped questioning if Viper was the grandchild of Garp when she punched her grandfather and send him flying threw several walls. Never was Garp so proud of his granddaughter than he was then.

Finally, Viper found a small enough cave to climb in, on the side of the cliff, so she could escape from the tiger. It was big enough for her to fit and then some, but it was smaller than the tiger. So the tiger had decided to wait out in front of the entrance of the cave as it knows that the girl could not stay in there forever. Suddenly, a ball of fire appeared out of nowhere and in front of Viper.

"Fawkes, I never been so glad to see you in my life," Viper exclaimed as Fawkes landed in front of her and began healing her wounds with his tears. Another thing that she did not like about the marines was they were always trying to capture Fawkes, so they could use him for their own selfish reasons.

Once Fawkes was done with healing all of her wounds, he flew to her shoulder and flamed them away to a different location that was safe and away from the crazy grandfather that was known as Garp. Where they had appeared was on a huge ship that is called 'Red Force'. Viper could not stay awake as she was dead tired from fighting huge ass animals and running away from the tiger, she fell asleep almost right away, but before she did that she caught a glimpse of a red haired man with three scars over his right eye.

**(Scene Break)**

_Back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

The leader of the light, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was furious as he paced back and forth in his office, trying to think of where Viper Potter may have gone to. It was bad enough that the Potter brat went missing, but what was worse was that Fawkes broke their bond and also disappeared as well. All of the evidence seems to point to Fawkes kidnapping Viper and was hiding her somewhere. Now, all he has to do is to find her and get her underneath his thumb, but if that does not work, he will be forced to kill her after she signs her will that states that she's handing everything to the Weasley family. It was Ron's job to first become best friends with Viper Potter and then as they got older, it will be his job to woo her, get married, get her pregnant, and then after the child is born, Ron will kill Viper and the Potter fortune will be his. The only ones in the Weasley family that knows and agrees with this plan, is Molly, Ginny, and Ron. The others will go against it, even if its for the Greater Good.

Albus finally settled down enough to get one of his older books from his personal library and began looking through it to see if there were any useful locating and/or summoning rituals that he could use. What he does not know that when the creators of these said rituals created them, they made sure that the user could not summon anything or anyone that was in a different world. They had a couple of reasons for doing this; the first was so the user could not summon something that could destroy the world in a second. The second reason was if a person somehow was transported to a different world for safety reasons (examples: if a mad man was hunting them down without a real reason or a crazy old geezer trying to turn them into their weapons and then later kill them. Hey, these things happened before.), then they can stay wherever they are and not have to worry about being summoned back.

**(Scene Break)**

_Back to the world of One Piece…_

Viper opened her eyes and looked around the room, which looks to be the medical bay. The swaying of the room told her that she was on a ship. She hoped that it was not a marine ship that she is on, but instead a friendly pirate ship who will let her travel with them. One thing was important to note that they were not on a marine warship was that Fawkes was perch on the back of a chair.

She was about to say something to Fawkes when the door opened and in came two men. The first man has a cigarette in his mouth, his long black hair was tied back, and he carried a long rifle on his belt. The second man has short bright red hair, three scars over his right eye, and he carried a sword on his belt. Viper recognized them as her grandpa ranted about them from time to time; they were Ben Beckman and Shanks.

"Its good to see that you are awake, miss," Ben said as Shanks was having a staring contest with Fawkes.

"That is Shanks, the captain of the Red-Haired Pirates and I'm Ben Beckman, the first mate. You are?" Ben said as he watched Shanks and Fawkes.

"I'm Viper Potter and that's Fawkes," Viper introduced.

Shanks blinked and then cursed at losing the staring contest, while Fawkes trilled in victory. Shanks turned to Viper and said, "The same Viper Potter who is the granddaughter of Monkey D. Garp also known as Garp the Fist, the Vice Admiral of the marines. That Viper Potter?"

Viper began to panic as she began to rant, "Please don't make me go back! I can't take any more of grandpa's special training! I just want to be free and travel the world and gather knowledge, stories, and history of all of the countries! I do anything to do that, even it means becoming a pirate to do so! I don't want to be a marine! I can cook for big groups of people. Please take me with you. I can earn my keep."

By the time that Viper was done ranting, she had tears running down her face. Fawkes flew to her and landed on her shoulder and started singing in a cheerful song. Shanks and Ben don't know what to do, on one hand they got a small room that no one wants and she could live there, but on the other hand, she is a seven year old who is about to start a life as a pirate. They need to talk to the rest of the crew and get their idea and opinion before saying anything.

OMAKE

"Why would name our daughter after a snake, Lily?" James complained to his wife after she gave birth to their beautiful daughter.

"Is there something wrong with our daughter's name, James?" Dark clouds with thunder and lightening appeared in the background of Lily as her eyes glowed green and her hair seemed to turn into fire and a shadow covered most of her hair.

"Nothing is wrong with the name. It's a beautiful name, Lily dear," James whimpered as sweat ran down his face and the room got very hot. If there is one thing that scared him more than the Dark Lord, dementors, and death, it was his wife.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. If anyone has an idea on what devil fruit that Viper should eat and who she should be paired with (can't be with Shanks, Ace, or Luffy) please let me know, so when the next chapter is posted, I can have you vote then. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Viper of the 'Red-Haired' Pirates**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'Thank You' to all of those, who wrote a review, followed, and favored this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support. So thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Shanks and Ben talked to their crew about keeping Viper with them. They were at first, were not really sure about letting a small child like a seven year old Viper Potter stay with them, but they soon agree when they heard that Monkey D. Garp was training her to be a marine, himself. How Garp's training does not fall under the category of abuse, they will never know.

So when Shanks and informed Viper that she would be staying with them until she was ready to leave and travel on her own. Viper was so happy that she was going to stay; she hugged both Shanks and Ben and was thanking them over and over, again. Then after a few minutes of excitement, Viper calmed down and asked them what her job on the 'Red Force' was going to be.

"Your only job is to be a child and nothing else," Shanks told her as he messed up Viper's hair with his hand, causing Viper to squeak as she tried to undo what Shanks had done.

Being the serious one of the two, Ben spoke up, "But we are going to have a few ground rules for you to follow."

Viper settled down and gave Ben, her full attention. Rules were very important, even pirates have rules of their own to follow.

Ben began listing them off, "First rule: when we are being attack by either other pirates or marines, stay beneath the deck and out of sight. Second rule: if one of the crew members tells you to do something as long it's not something dangerous or stupid, obey them. Third rule: stay on the 'Red Force' unless you are with one of the crew and have permission either from the Captain or me. Are those rules sound alright with you?"

Viper nodded her head in agreement. Ben was about to explain to her what he and the others would be teaching her when he remembered to ask, "What have you been taught so far?"

If there was one thing that the marines and the Navy were for and that was teaching people things that were somewhat useful.

Viper tilted her head to the side as she thought for a couple of moments before answering, "Gramps and some of the others, who had time and were not too busy, taught me how to read and write some, and they were going to teach me how to do math, but that never happened. They also taught me how to fight with my fists and how to use Haki at the same time. I really wanted to learn how to fight with a katana, but Gramps said that women are not allowed to use katana and that is about it, I guess. Oh, and how to run really fast from something."

Ben nodded as he listened to what Viper told them, before he began planning what to do next, "That sounds like a good start. We will continue teaching you how to read and write and we will start teaching you math, then. The Captain can teach you how to fight with a sword. I will teach you the laws and the rules that the government has. Even though we are pirates, it's still good to know them, anyways. We will also continue with teaching you how to fight with your hands and fists."

Suddenly a thought came to Shanks and he asked without thinking, "Did anyone give you 'The Talk' recently?"

Ben face palmed as he muttered to himself, "He could not wait until she was older to say something like that?"

Everywhere else on the 'Red Force', the crew got the feeling of impending doom coming down on them and somehow they knew that their Captain was to be blame for whatever stupid thing that he must have done.

"What's 'The Talk'?" Viper asked curiously. No one gave her 'The Talk' at Marineford, yet. But she did hear Gramps telling the Fleet Admiral that one of the nurses would give her 'The Talk' when she was older. "I overheard Gramps say that one of the nurses would give me 'The Talk' when I was older."

Both Shanks and Ben nodded their heads, before going to the furthest corner in the room to talk things over.

Ben whispered, "We or any of the crew can't give her 'The Talk', since it would be too awkward for us anyways. And Viper is the only female that we got on this ship."

Shanks just thought of something that would get them out of this mess so whispered back, "I know, lets go visit Whitebeard and have his nurses give her 'The Talk' and also explain what to expect about the female body to her."

Ben replied, "That's sounds like a good plan."

They turned back to Viper to tell her that they knew someone who can give her 'The Talk', only to find Fawkes singing to Viper, who was already fast asleep. When Fawkes first came with Viper, they were surprised to see a beautiful creature. But they soon got use to him flaming in and out and they could see why the government would want him. They all decided to leave Fawkes alone and if someone from the World Government tries to take Fawkes they would put a stop to that.

"Thanks Fawkes." And both of them made their way out of the room as quietly as possible, so they would not wake Viper up.

**(Scene Break)**

Somewhere in the Grand Line, a dark figure sat in a chair and stared out of the window.

"So my niece is with the 'Red-Haired' Pirates. I wonder if she looks anything like dear Victoria. I guess that I will have to pay them a visit, very soon."

**(Scene Break)**

_At the Marineford…_

The one and only Monkey D. Garp rushed into the office of Fleet Admiral looking like he was close to having a mental breakdown. Sengoku sighed as he put the pen that he was using to fill out his paperwork down and asked, "What's the matter, Garp?"

Garp had tears pouring down his face and exclaimed loudly, "I LOST MY GRANDDAUGHTER?"

Sengoku began to panic as well as he asked, "Where was the last known location of Viper?"

Garp shifted on his feet nervously as he answered, "An island with the topical forests to the east."

Sengoku fell into his chair as dots connected in his head as what was happening. Garp apparently decided to leave his granddaughter, Viper on an island cover with tropical forests that was filled with man eating beasts.

"GARP! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! REMEMBER WHEN YOU PUT YOUR SON THROUGH YOUR SO CALLED TRAINING! HE BECAME THE WORLD'S BIGGEST CRIMANAL BECAUSE OF YOU! DID YOU EVER LEARN YOUR LESSON!?" Sengoku roared at Garp.

Outside of the office, the three admirals stopped and listened to lecture that Garp was getting. Aokiji turned to the other two and asked, "Anyone want to bet that Viper is alive and is now a pirate?"

Akainu looked at him and said, "Don't be so stupid. The girl knows better than to do that."

Kizaru shook his head and said, "I would not be surprise if she did become a pirate. With Garp as your grandfather, I do understand. But still that is no excuse to become one."

Aokiji stated quietly before leaving, "Lets pray that she is alright and not dead somewhere."

**AN: I hope that you all like chapter. Sorry that it has been so long since I updated this story. I have no excuse to give you. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
